The Angel of the Monsters and The Mystery Twins
by Flurryheart
Summary: Frisk is running in a forest away from "something" when she meets 2 twins. They have to unite to defeat Bill and bring Flowey back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I just recently got obsessed with Undertale, and I know Gravity falls goes well with Undertale fanfictions. I don't know much about Gravity Falls... So please correct anything I should fix. Thank you!

P.S.: I know Frisk is supposed to be an "It" and not a boy or a girl, but it's difficult for me to write them unless their a girl (Translation: I know Frisk is supposed to be transgender, but them being a girl makes them more cute in my eyes. Like being a girl for Asriel would ruin his character and make him less cute in my opinion.)

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Frisk was running as fast as she could through the dark forest, her red soul of determination hovering above her left hand for light. A stick was in her right hand.

She looked to her right and saw a pale figure with somewhat light brown hair who looked a bit transparent, Their eyes were glowing red and they were dressed in jeans, black sneakers, and a green sweater with a single black stripe. This was Chara, she had saved her on her second run through the undergrounds, she considered herself a demon, but Frisk showed her the right path. She said that Chara can follow her as long as she isn't murderous. Chara was dead, she was supposed to be, anyways, but she was still holding a red soul, which also represent determination, over her left hand, but her soul had many cracks in it and looked as if it would fall apart. Chara's soul didn't give off much light. Frisk looked back forward and saw a tree right in front of her! She let out a small squeak and jumped to the right.

"Chara... are they gone?"

"I think so..."

Frisk stopped and breathed in heavily, then let herself fall backwards to lay down, still panting like a dog.

After about a minute of resting, Frisk shot right up, hearing footsteps. She backed off and her back hit a tree. So she stopped dead.

"Who's there?" A voice of a young male rang out.

With the limited amount of light Frisk's soul gave out, she could see 2 figures, but not make them out. Frisk couldn't move. She only continued to breathe heavily. Then, she found the determination to speak

"W-Who are you...?" She questioned right back at them. The 2 figures stepped closer so she could see them in the dim light.

"We asked first..." Said a pale, young, boy who looked suspicious of her.

"I'm-"

"What IS that? It looks like a human but it has a glowey heart thingy. LET'S LOOK IN THE JOURNAL!" Said a not very pale, energetic looking girl with dark brown hair.

"I'm-" Frisk tried again, but she was once again cut off

"Mabel, now's not the time."

"I'm Frisk." Frisk tried for the third time and finally succeeded.

"WHAT are you?" The boy questioned further

"A human of determination, Frisk." Frisk answered.

"Mhmm..." The boy said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry... Did that confuse you?" Frisk asked, looking confused herself

"And why exactly are you a being of determination?" The boy continued to question.

"It's just my quality. I'm determined for nearly everything I dream to become true..." Frisk was still confused. "Don't you know this?"

"Never mind that. But answer this question... Are you lost?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Because 1. If you're normal and your parents around they might kill us for asking these questions, and 2. We need you to come over for questioning for tomorrow. You can spend the night because you're probably exhausted."

"Alright... But first, I'd like you to meet someone."

"ANOTHER person I don't know?! I love making friends!"

Frisk backed up a tiny bit until her back hit the tree and said "Chara, you can come out now."

The pale, transparent figure walked out from behind the trees. She looked uncomfortable.

"This is Chara..."

"Is she dead...?" Dipper asked, looking ready to run

"Yes, but she's nice... Mostly."

"Hey losers." Said the faded figure. Frisk responded to this with a slight eye twitch and a:

"Chara... Pacifists don't throw insults at anyone."

"Oh. Sorry."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I feel like I still failed with Dipper and Mabel.


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S FINALLY HERE. I'm so sorry for the delay.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That morning, Frisk was put into a chair near a desk and had a flashlight shine directly into her eyes, as if the boy questioning her was trying to recreate a movie mystery. Frisk didn't like it at all. Her eyes looked closed, but they were open, and burning. She squeaked softly and shut her eyes tight. Then, the question started...

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I came out of a cave and went to my house, and went to sleep for the night. Everything after that is blurry."

"And why were you in that cave?"

"...That's... Personal..."

"Okay... Who is Chara?"

"She's a child who died from sickness a few years back. She's a ghost now, and we're friends."

"Can you please turn the light off? My eyes are closed and they still hurt."

Dipper did as she asked.

"We-" _KABOOM!_

Frisk opened her eyes and stood up almost instantly. She ran over to the place where the sound came from extremely quickly. She ran over.

"Oh. Hi Sans."

"Hi Frisk. I, uh, didn't mean to scare you but I needed someway to get your attention."

Sans the skeleton was short, about Frisk's height. He wore black shorts and a fluffy white coat.

"You brought Flowey?" Frisk looked at a brown flowerpot in San's hand with an annoyed-looking golden flower in it

"Ugh... Why can't you guys just _leaf_ me alone?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone was silent after that comment. Flowey didn't intend to say that at all

"OKAY, NEW TOPIC. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK."

Frisk went into the house and brought Dipper and Mabel outside

"These are my friends Sans and Flowey."

"Uhh... Nice to meet you..."

"OOOOH! IT'S A FLOWER! Can I pet it?"

"I'm a flower. I do not want to be- ..."

Mabel was already petting them.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Done with this chapter for now. I'll probably update it later.


End file.
